Learn A Thing or Two
by A Girl Who Loves Anime
Summary: Being best friends with the schools most popular hotties has its ups and downs, including not being able to hang out with them because of their girlfriends, but that wont stop Kagome and Sango from having the time of their lives because even girls like to
1. Not a Good Morning

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I got tired of reading stories and decided to actually write something for once. I really don't know how long I have been a member on but all I have to say is "TOO LONG". Hope you like the story.

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and even though I wish I could I can't, to bad.

Chapter 1:

Kagome quickly sat up in bed when her alarm clock went off and hit the snooze button with her fist.

'Damn alarm clock, why do they have to make them be so loud'

Kagome got out of bed and lost her balance and fell on the floor. Getting up to fast made her dizzy and made her want to lay backdown and go to sleep. She slowly walk unsteadily to the bathroom and pealed off her pajamas and slipped into the warm shower. Once she was finished she reached for her dry off towel. When she didn't feel the towel hanging on the rail next to the shower she cursed under her breath.

Walking over to bathroom door she slowly opened it enough for her head to peek through. When she saw that the coast was clear she opened the door all the way and quickly ran to her bedroom bare to the world. When she reached her room she screamed so loud that the walls where still echoing threw out the room. There sitting on her bed was her best friend Sango.

Sango was Kagome's best friend since they were only a couple of months old they are also God sisters. They always got a bawl out of talking about ways they could have communicated with each other when they were babies. Maybe they farted a few times to say hello or cried to agree with each other. Who knows?

"What the hell are you doing here Sango," Kagome yelled.

"Well I do have a key to your house ya know and I do come and get you every morning to you know," Sango said in a matter–of-fact voice.

"Stop being a smart ass and get out so I can get dress already."

"No you mean stop being smart."

"No I mean stop being a smart ass." Seethed Kagome.

"If I stop being smart than I wouldn't be able to communicate with you, now that's no fun," pouted Sango.

"Shut up and get out."

Sango just noticed Kagome's state of nudity and quickly covered her eyes and made a face making it look like she was horrified, which only made Kagome annoyed.

"Whoa Kag's put those things away there are innocent people here ya know. One look at your exposed body could send them to a mental institution for the rest of their lives." Sango said put her acting skills to use.

"Shut the hell up and get out already."

"Okay, okay, okay, keep your panties on. Oh yeah I forgot your not wearing any." Kagome threw the closes thing to her, which happened to be her book bag, and threw it at Sango's head. Sango dogged it and ran out of the room laughing.

After getting dressed she grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her ravan black locks into a ponytail. Then she brushed her teeth and put on her lip-gloss. She then grabbed her school bag, which was already packed and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Sango looked up and grinned at Kagome, her chocolate brown eyes held amusement in them. Kagome glared back at her, her ocean blue brown eyes looked deadly promising a day of hell for her. Sango rolled her eyes and gave her the finger when Kagome's mother and grandfather weren't looking. Souta, Kagome's little brother, was already use to their behavior and shook his head at them.

"Kagome would you like some breakfast before you leave?" her mother asked.

"No thank you I will eat at school, thanks for the offer though," Kagome smiled at her mother.

"Hello Souta, Grandpa," she greeted. "Bye Sango." Kagome said quickly and hurried out the kitchen and ran out the door. Sango soon followed after her, her hair flapping around behind her as she ran to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome would you wait up?" Sango yelled at her.

"No," Kagome yelled back.

"Don't tell me your still angry about this morning."

"Yes I am, now leave me alone."

"Kag's I'm sorry now can you please slow down?" asked Sango.

"No,"

Sango sighed. Kagome could be a bitch sometimes.

"Bitch," muttered Sango.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing oh great one, I have only said that you are a very beautiful woman your highness." Sango said sarcastically.

"Stop being a smart ass."

"I know I'm smart and you like my ass, but you don't have to keep telling me how much you like it." Sango said pretending to be flattered.

"Are you fucking smoking something Sango?" yelled Kagome, getting looks from people who where passing by.

"No I'm not, I just think if you keep yelling your going to kill that poor birdy that is sitting on that telephone wire." Sango said while pointing to a little Blue Jay that was sitting on a telephone wire minding its own business.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Sango?" Kagome was terrified at the way Sango was acting, she only acts like this when something very important is going to happen to her.

"I'm am Sango , I am just happy because of something. I will tell you during Science."

"Okay, what ever you say." Kagome said uncertainly.

They arrived at school and saw Miroku and Inuyasha, their best friends, surrounded by a lot of air headed girls. Kagome rolled her eyes at them and Sango just grinned wondering how Miroku and Inuyasha where going to get out off this one. Sango wouldn't admit it out loud but she did liked Miroku as more than a friend and she also knew Kagome liked Inuyasha as more than a friend to, but they already had girlfriends.

Inuyasha looked over the sea of heads and looked around for someone he knew and locked eyes with one of his best friends Kagome. He made a pleading face towards her asking for help. She shook her head from left to right and pointed in the direction of the schools entrance. He looked over to the entrance and sighed in relief when he saw his and Miroku's girlfriend walking over.

Inuyasha knew Kagome didn't get along with her cousin Kikyo, who happened to be Inuyasha's girlfriend. Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo use to be the best of friends until they entered high school and Kikyo just wanted to be the most popular girl in school. Kagome stopped hanging around her when her cousin wanted her to have sex with a boy she didn't even know, saying that 'being a virgin in high school is so not cool'.

The girls that where surrounding them looked in the direction that the two most hottest guys in Tokishoitshu High found more interesting than them and ran away when they saw the two most popular girls heading in their direction. When Inuyasha turned back to face the girls who where surrounding them all he saw was clouds of dust surrounding him and Miroku. One thing he liked about Kikyo and Yura was that they knew how to get his and Miroku's fan girls off their backs.

Kikyo, Kagome's cousin, lived next door to their family shrine. She had dark brown eyes and the body of a goddess. Her dark brown hair went past her butt and was straighter that straight, if that was even possible. Inuyasha loved her with all his heart and after high school he wished to marry her, he still hasn't told her yet because he wanted it to be a surprise.

Yura was Kikyo's best friend and also her follower. Yura had red brown eyes that looked red and black short chopped hair that stopped a few centimeters below her ears. Miroku told Inuyasha that the only reason he's going out with her is because she gives the best blow jobs around and he can get one whenever he wants.

"Hello Koi," Kikyo whispered in a sexy voice in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha saw Kagome gag in the corner of his eye and smiled at her behavior.

"Hello Miroku, I missed ya." Yura said while kissing him on the lips. Miroku heard Sango laugh and say whores to Kagome. He loved the way Sango laughed and wouldn't mind listening to her laugh all day.

"Hi," they said together. They heard the bell ring and was glad that they didn't have to stand around any longer.

Miroku had English along with Sango that's the only time he really gets to spend with her now that he has a girlfriend and Inuyasha had Math with Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo would always try to keep Kagome away from Inuyasha knowing that she liked him, but he would end up talking to her when they had to work on an assignment.

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and Yura linked armes with Miroku and they headed to their classes.

"Lets go Inu I have a lot to tell you." Kikyo said in her normal sweet voice.

"Okay." Was Inuyasha said.

"Miroku don't forget to text me when you get into class okay." Yura gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked away heading to her class.

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you guys liked it please review and I will update soon. I would like to thank my friend Christina for helping me with some ideas even though she doesn't even know she did. Most of the conversations in my story are real conversations I have with her when we're IM(ing) each other and talk on the phone with each other. I would like to thank my friend Tacara for helping me improve my writing skills. Then again I really improved my writing skills because I observe you guys stories so thank you very much.

The reason I am writing all this is because I want to fill the rest of this page up.


	2. Notes and Instant Messages

A/N: Well guys I have finally update after what seemed like 3473943 years. Sorry for the long wait but school was a bore. Anyway lets get started with the chapter.

Chapter Two: Notes and Instant messages 

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome looked at the note in front of her in horror. She has just received a note from Hojo. HOJO! The one who has had a crush on her for only God knows how long.

'Okay Kagome don't jump to any conclusions he might be asking if your all right after you had a bad case of the flu for so long' she thought to herself even thought something in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise.

Picking up the note she slowly unfolded it. She scanned over the note, TWICE, making sure she didn't just read something wrong. With shaking hands she placed the note down and took a deep breath. Even though she might have looked calm on the outside on the inside she was practically shocked right out of her mind.

'WHAT THE HELL!' was all her mind could think of at a time like this.

Kagome glanced in Sango's direction hoping that she was at least looking in her direction at the moment. Unfortunately she wasn't.

'Dammit she's actually listening to Mr. Toushi's lecture.'

She was happy when the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them on time for once. Hurrying to pack up her belongings her thoughts wondered back to the note, she still couldn't believe what was written in it. When Sango walked over Kagome grabbed her hand, threw her backpack over her shoulder and ran to the nearest girl's bathroom. On their way there they passed numerous people in the halls which they accidentally tripped, kicked, and push violently out the way receiving glares, fingers, and people calling them bitches.

Throwing Sango inside, literally, she hurriedly locked the door before any other girl could come in.

"Okay…." Sango said calmly "What the hell was that for?" she finished angrily.

All Kagome did was place the blue rectangular stationary note in Sango's hand while shaking her head.

(Sango's POV)

Sango read the note slowly thinking it was something to take into consideration. After reading it she lifted up a delicately plucked eyebrow.

"And what's wrong with that?" asked a confused Sango.

"EVERYTHING." Kagome yelled. Sango almost died trying to keep her laughter muffled when Kagome pulled at her long raven hair. She almost felt sorry for her but the situation at hand was preposterous.

"I do believe you are over exaggerating this a bit much Kag's."

"ME over exaggerating, HA let's get real." Kagome said as if this whole predicament was larger than that.

"Yeah.., right.., so what's the problem again?" Songo said toying with the split ends in her hair which was in a ponytail today. Kagome stared at her as if she just mutated another head right in front of her.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bewilderment was written all over her face.

"Yeah. So what that he asked you that." Sango could give a rats ass about Hojo he was just some kid who wanted more popular points and he knew the only way to get more is to score big with one of the popular kids which happened to be herself and Kagome. Okay maybe they weren't that popular but they did get major points for being friends with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Kag's don't worry about it." Reassured Sango. Walking towards the bathroom door, she unlocked it and walked out leaving a very distressed Kagome in her wake.

Smirking Sango headed towards her next period class, which was science, with her pack hanging off one shoulder. Sango hated science more that dance class and that was saying a lot because she was no dancer.

'Dammit, science is such a bore." Sango muttered to herself.

"I see my dear Sango still likes to talk to herself." A voice said from behind her. Sango stopped in her tracks and turned around with a calm look upon her face. She came face to face with her ex-boyfriend also known as Miroku.

'He still is handsome but an idiot as well' she thought.

She and Miroku use to go out about a year ago and they were the _it_ couple in middle school and in ninth grade, but he started changing in tenth grade. Sango always knew that Miroku was a womanizer and a leach but she still loved him anyway not knowing that that would be the downfall in their realationship. When he ended their relationship she almost died on the spot. Not only did he dump her he had a new girlfriend the next day. This new girlfriend happened to be Yura. Of course she wad furious and jealous that another girl would be kissing and touching _HER_ Miroku but she slowly got over it. SLOWLY. Yeah she still loved him that was out of the question but her anger towards him after what he had done was unmistakably unforgivable.

Looking into his violet eyes she almost felt like crying. ALMOST. One thing that Sango Midosaki doesn't do is cry and it would always be that way.

"Hey Sango how's it been?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face. Sango shook her head signaling that this was not the time.

"Sorry I'll have to talk to you later Roku-chan I must get to class I'm already late as it is."

Turning around she was about to stalk off but was grabbed on the arm by a strong hand. Glaring at the hand that dared to touch her, she trailed her eyes along the arm that was connected to the soon to be gone hand up to the persons face.

'Miroku!'

Staring at him intensively with her dark brown eyes she waited for him to say what he had to say, when he didn't talk she removed his hand from her arm and walked away.

'That was weird.' Shrugging her shoulders she headed towards her class thinking of excuses along the way for why she was late.

(Miroku's POV)

Miroku couldn't help but stare at her retreating form. She had blossomed into a lovely being and anyone who didn't notice this was a fool. Sighing he decided to head to class. He knew that Sango was still upset with him after the way he treated her when he ended their relationship, he didn't even take into consideration how that would affect her. That was a big mistake. Now Sango wouldn't talk to him as she use to, she was now very hesitant when it comes to telling him things.

Upon arriving in class he got a lot of smirks and suspicious looks from most of his classmates. He saw Kagome raise an eyebrow at his tardiness.

"I see you have decided to grace us with your presence Mr. Houshi." The teacher said with venom in her voice turning her back to the blackboard to face him. Miroku gulped not liking being put on the spot by this teacher, he has had some bad run ins with this teacher and knew that the outcome wouldn't be a piece of cake with chocolate icing on top.

"Hello Mrs. Nakana, I am sorry that I am late but I ran into a student in the hallway and accidentally made her scatter all of her belongings on the ground. Being the nice person I am.." he heard a snort in the background "..I helped the young girl pick them up. I'm telling you those ninth grade teachers love to assign those poor kids with much not needed homework." Miroku said trying to make a joke out of the whole situation. This earned him a few giggles from some of girls.

"That was a nice story but I don't believe it. Detention young man this afternoon." Mrs. Nakana said sternly grabbing a detention slip off her desk that already had his name on it. She sure worked fast.

"That was very unexpected," he muttered under his breath running a hand through his ruffled hair just now noticing his disoriented appearance.

'she had to mess the hair up again, man Yura really needs to learn to grab onto something else next time' just remembering their little runt in the boys bathroom earlier this morning.

Walking over to his seat, which happened to be right next to Kagome, he slumped down into it. He saw Kagome smirk and couldn't help but smirk back at her. Kagome knew she was receiving heated looks and glares from all the girls but she didn't pay them any mind knowing that they only wanted to get into bed with Miroku or wanted to use him to get popular, which ever one they where she still considered them whores.

"So why are you really late?" Kagome asked in a curious voice.

"Long story." He said raising his head from its makeshift pillow that happened to be his folded arms.

Kagome didn't ask anymore questions. He knew she was thinking he was late because he was with Yura in some hall closet. Oh how so very close she was.

(Inuyasha's POV)

'Can today get any more worst than what it already is?'

Obviously it could because he just received another detention slip, the fourth one of the day.

"CRAP." He yelled out of frustration while glaring at the back of the teacher's hairless head.

"You'll also be in detention with me tomorrow Inuyasha." Mr. Toushi said from the blackboard. All Inuyasha could do was glare out of the window he was seated by. He heard a few girls giggle and some boys laugh openly at his bad behavior, like he gave a shit about any of them.

Inuyasha watched as students who where having lunch outside laughed and joked around wishing he could join in with them. Being popular was like being a mini celebrity it was so demanding having to do things the cool way or go out with the most popular girls, sometimes he wished he could still be hanging out with Kagome, Sango, and even Kouga. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Shippo in person because he had a date with Kikyo after school. Sighing he let a soft breeze pass over his face letting it blow a few strands of his abnormal silver-white hair away from his face.

It was now lunch time and Kikyo was suppose to met him by the lunchrooms double doors. When he was about to leave a pair of arms slid around his waist scaring the living shit out of him.

"Hey Inu baby sorry I'm late I had to finish up some class work for Mr. Kai your not angry are you?" Kikyo asked in a low soft seductive voice while running her hands up and down his chest from her position from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around in her arms and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he heard someone near by say 'here we go again cant they get a room'. The person sounded oddly like Kagome but he just ignored the person. He pulled Kikyo closer to his body loving the way her body felt pressed against his but their little moment didn't last long for Miroku and Yura busted through the double door's nearly missing them by an inch.

"What da hell Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled out gaining everyone's attention.

"Ah…Inuyasha, Kikyo, I was just about to come find you two but got preoccupied with Yura, I mean a task I had to do." Miroku said in a mischievous voice.

"I bet you were you damn pervert." Inuyasha amber eyes narrowed angrily at Miroku. Miroku looked at him as innocent as a child earning him the finger.

(Kikyo POV)

Kikyo and Yura knew that the two would end up in an argument so they decided to break it up before it began. Kikyo fixed Yura with a deadly stare knowing Yura would understand. Yura nodded her head at Kikyo understanding the silent command. Kikyo watched as Yura walked up to Miroku ready to switch his attention to her. Kikyo smiled inwardly loving that she never really had to do any dirty work for that's what she had Yura for.

Kikyo had to admit that Yura was one hot young woman but Kikyo would never say that out loud. Yura had nice shoulder length hair that was as black as the night and brown eyes that looked to have a red tint to them which made her look like an evil goddess. Yura had a figure to die for but so did she and she was proud of that but it was something about Yura that always made Kikyo feel on edge around her, maybe it was because Yura was also popular but she didn't think it was because of that. Shaking her head she brought her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Lets go eat lunch outside you guys." Yura insisted grabbing Miroku's hand and dragging him out the back doors not giving him a chance to answer. Kikyo and Inuyasha followed right behind, not paying attention to the people who where staring at them with lustful and admiring eyes.

'They are all dorks' she thought to herself. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with Inuyasha's making her almost melt on the spot, Inuyasha always made her feel happy and she loved him with all her heart and would kill to have him stay with her forever. The smile she was getting from him was the same smile that she had seen him give his friends on the first day of high school, she instantly knew that she must have him for herself. When he smiled a true smile his amber eyes would shine and practically glow which made her heart skip a beat.

"Inuyasha…"she whispered.

(Normal POV)

Later that night Kagome was sitting at her desk in her room trying to do her math homework but it was clearly a waste of time. Sighing in frustration she slammed the math book shut and looked at the pink bunny that was hopping peacefully on her wallpaper as if it was the cause of her problems. The poor thing didn't even know it was being stared down as if it jumped the real Easter bunny and took its place. Kagome tore her gaze away from the peaceful bunny and rubbed her eyes. Then an idea hit her full-force she, would call up Sango and ask for the answers for the math homework. Knowing that Sango would always help but would want something in return was the only thing that made Kagome uncertain to call. Kagome decided she would suffer through Sango's stupid favor than getting a zero for missed homework.

Getting her phone from under her bed she dialed Sango's number and got a busy signal meaning that she must be online or talking to someone else. Hanging up the phone she threw it on top of her bed missing big time making it fly out of the open window into the night. She logged onto the Internet hoping that Sango would be on and almost screamed out in joy when she saw Sango's screen name.

Sango was talking to Shippo when she received an instant message from Kagome.

Instant Message from KMikoshards 

Sango clicked the respond button and instant messaged Kagome back.

Demonslayer24:7- hey wats up 

**_Kmikoshards- nttin' much jus lookn' 4 sum 1 2 get math answerz from(smiles)_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- lol ur(your) really smart y (why) don't u do da problemz urself?_**

**_Kmikoshards- I kno I'm smart but I'm not really good in math _**

Suddenly a screen popped up in front of both of their screens. _Buddy chat from sexykitsune4lyf_

Kagome and Sango already knew it was Shippo and accepted the invitation.

**_Kmikoshards- hey Shippo-chan _**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- hey Kag's._**

**_Demonslayer24:7- wat do u want?_**

**_Kmikoshards- SANGO!_**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- lol wow Sango u really hurt my feelingz and how come u jus left without saying n e thing(anything)_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- oh… I'm srry Shippo Kagome instant messaged me _**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- dats ok. So wat hav u 2 been up 2_**

**_Kmikoshards- nuttin much jus hangn' out at skool and doin' homework _**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- ur lyf (life) iz reall exciting_**

**_Kmikoshards- I kno (smiles)_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- lmao (laugh my ass off)_**

**_Kmikoshards- so how u lyk (like) ur new skool_**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- itz ok but I still miss u 2 and da (the) gurlz here scare me_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- lol ha ha _**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- leave me alone Sango _**

**_HandsomeMonk- hello ladies and Shippo _**

**_Demonslayer24:7- great……ur here_**

**_HandsomeMonk- lady Sango ur wordz hurt me ( putz hand ova heart)_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- gud den maybe u would leave me alone_**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- damn she can be mean sumtims (sometimes) _**

**_Kmikoshards- yea I kno_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- hey everyone_**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- who da hell r u?_**

**_Kmikoshards- yeah….._**

**_Demonslayer24:7- dis (this) shyt (shit) head came outta nowhere_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- dats how u greet ur frenz (friends) I feel luved and itz me Inuyasha_**

**_HandsomeMonk- nice sn (screen name)_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- shut da hell up Kikyo gave it to me_**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- she really knoz how to ruin a guyz pride_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- lmao_**

**_Kmikoshards- lmao_**

**_HandsomeMonk- lmao_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- u guyz r fags_**

**_Kmikoshards- we kno u r (lol)_**

**_IcePrince- hello_**

**_Kmikoshards- SESSHOUMARU!_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- well dat waz a surprise _**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- yea tell me about it_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- wat da hell u want_**

**_Kmikoshards- INUYASHA! (glares)_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- um… I mean howz it been bro (he he he)_**

**_HandsomeMonk- he got checked big time _**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- lmao I kno ryt (right)_**

**_IcePrince- I just signed on to tell you that Rin is throwing a party and you all are invited _**

**_Demonslayer24:7- havn't u heard of slang it makez thingz much easier_**

**_IcePrince- no_**

**_Kmikoshards- OMG! He used 1 word dat waz sooooo amazin' do it again!_**

**_IcePrince- you all are idiots_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- datz da sesshoumaru we kno and luv_**

**_HandsomeMonk- lmao_**

**_WOLFBOY- hey guyz_**

**_Kmikoshards- KOUGA!_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- datz getting old now Kag's_**

**_WOLFBOY- watz up_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- wat da hell u want_**

**_WOLFBOY- who da hell r u_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- Inuyasha datz who, who else did u expect_**

**_WOLFBOY- some stupid idiot datz who_**

**_IcePrince- Bye_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- wat did u say_**

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the screen ignoring the IM he was getting from Kikyo.

'That damn idiot always talks shit when I'm around I'll bash his fucking head in' he thought to himself.

(Kikyo POV)

"That jerk is ignoring me" Kikyo yelled out loud grabbing the nearest thing to her which was a teddy bear and threw it at the screen. "Humph"

(Normal POV)

Kouga cracked his knuckles ready to give Inuyasha a piece of his mind cause God knew he deserved it for abandoning their little group along with that perverted boy Miroku.

**_Kmikoshards- bye Sess-chan_**

**_WOLFBOY- u heard me_**

**_Kmikoshards- hey Kouga y weren;t I in skool 2 day_**

That got everyone's attention.

**_WOLFBOY- cuz I didn't feel lyk (like) coming ma dear Kagome_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- right…….tell us da real reason_**

**_HandsomeMonk-yeah Kouga_**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- he ova slept. Lol_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- how u kno u waz thur wit him_**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- no hell called ma (my) house askin' 4 a ride_**

**_HandsomeMonk- lmao_**

**_Kmikoshards- lmao_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- lmao_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- lmao_**

**_WOLFBOY- shut da fuck up dog face_**

**_Kmikoshards- here we go again_**

**_GoldenEyeHotti- who ya callin' dog face ya stupid assshole_**

**_Sexykitsune4lyf- great…….._**

**_Kmikoshards- Sango about dos (those) math answerz_**

**_Demonslayer24:7- lol. Well # 1 iz…………_**

_**A/N: Well I hope you all aren't that confused. Some of you might know what it is like having a lot of people in a buddy chat room and how people are trying to ask each other questions and THOSE people answer the questions randomly (yeah that's the life). If any of you have a question about one of the instant message words I would be happy to give u the real word. Lol. That would take awhile. Some of you might be asking yourself why Inuyasha and Miroku where talking to Kagome, Sango, ect. Well its because they all have been talking on IM since fifth grade so its like tradition to talk to everyone in the chat room. I'm thinking of having a contest because I need a group of people to be the 'AES' (American Exchange Students), a group of popular kids. If you would like to be in the story answer the question below and put your name or nickname, eye and hair color and tell me something about your personality. Oh and an instant message screen name you would like while in the story. LOL.**_

_**QESTIONS:**_

_**#1) When Kagome met Miroku what did he do?**_

_**#2) Who is Sesshoumaru and what is he after?**_

_**#3) Sango tried to attack Inuyasha when they first met because of what?**_

_**#4) What is Naraku after?**_

_**#5) Who is Kikyo?**_

_**That should be easy. There's only five spots. So HURRY! (okay went over board)**_

_**I would like to thank these people for reviewing.**_

_**Ajay42**_

_**Addanc-TSC**_

_**Ju Ju Bee1000**_

_**XX SuPer GiRl 87**_

_**Nab**_

_**Sakura-no-hana-hoshi**_

_**Inufan5216**_

_**Ann**_

_**lyn**_


	3. Fresh Meat

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the VERY long update but school work and me don't mix and when we do mix it's a catastrophe. I almost updated two months ago but when I tried to save my story to my disk it all deleted and I went into a depression. I lost ten freaking pages of work. TEN! I think I'm going into my depression again. CRIES.

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I swear one day on my chocolate donut that I will.

Chapter Three: Fresh Meat

Inuyasha P.O.V

Beep Beep Beep

Inuyasha stirred as the alarm clock disturbed the silence of his room. He groaned as he lifted his head from the thick fluffy white pillow he was laying on.

'7:30 already.'

He reached out to turn the annoying contraption off and growled when the alarm clock was out of his reach. Scooting closer to the edge of his king- sized bed he slowly put his hand out to hit the snooze button. A piercing ring sounded through the air mixing with the still beeping alarm clock. The already frustrated teen slammed his hand down on the clock breaking it into small pieces and picked up his cordless phone.

"What the hell do you want?" A deep growl emitted from his throat before he was able to control it. He ran a hand through his silver locks and looked in the direction of his clock to see what time it was only to remember he smashed it into pieces.

'damn'

"Nice to see you care Inuaysha." A male said on the other line, his voice was smooth and velvety and held a slight tint of mischief to it. Inuyasha sighed as he recognized his best friend's voice.

"Miroku, I will give you to the count of ten before I rip your throat out."

"Your words hurt me Inuaysha." Inuaysha already knew the perverted boy's personality and pictured him placing his right hand over his heart and feigned pain.

"One."

"Inuyasha how-"

"Two."

"But I didn't-"

"Three."

"It's not fair I tell you."

"Four."

"Inuyasha be reasonable."

"Five."

"Fine I'll tell you."

"Six."

"Why are you still counting?"

"Seven."

"Stop counting already."

"Eight."

"……….."

"Nine."

"INUAYSHA!"

"Nine and a half."

"FRESH MEAT."

This got Inuaysha's attention. They rarely got fresh meat and when they did the person ended up being a nobody that everyone either hated, despised, or just liked. Being liked was rare because if you where liked you would instantly become popular. The last time they got fresh meat the young ninth grader ended up leaving the school because she didn't fit in and nobody liked her.

"How do you know Miroku?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity. For once his golden eyes sparkled with mischief that he only had when he was teasing Kagome and the rest of his old friends. Kikyo really didn't like fooling around that much and he had to keep his mischief side under control but this was different he would be able to deem someone's fate.

"I heard from the secretary in the office when she was talking to Mr. Shou. She said something about exchanged students and there being five of them." Miroku said happily. Inuaysha could tell he was anxious to see who the new students would be.

"I wonder if the will be beautiful girls with nice full breast and curvy bodies." Hearing the sigh over the phone Inuyasha knew Miroku went into his fantasy world. It was just like Miroku to fantasize bout girls and their body parts. Hanging up the phone he threw the dark red covers off his body watching as they landed on the floor with a soft 'thump' sound. He walked over to his walk in closet and went over to a shelf in the far-left corner and pulled out a white wife beater and black baggy pants.

'Today will be a good day' with that in mind he heading into his own personal bathroom to get ready for school.

Kikyo P.O.V

Today was not a good day for her. First she had to listen to her father bitch about her grades. So what she got an F minus in Chemistry it wasn't like she cared. But she guessed it mattered to her father because he constantly repeated " I will not have a lazy daughter who will end up on the streets with no future and no money to get by" unquote. She sighed as she remembered her mother. If her mother was alive she wouldn't have to sit through her fathers long lectures and get scorned every second of her life.

Her mother died when she was four and she remembered her father going into a deep depression. Her cousin was there for her and so was Sango, that was when they were friends. It was all over the news that Mimorri Higurashi a famous newspaper columnist was murdered in her hotel suite while on an assignment. Even though she was young she knew she wasn't going to be seeing her mother ever again she was stripped of a mother at such a young age and felt the affect it had on her life. Like in fifth grade it was career day and everyone had to bring their mothers to school to talk about their careers and she was the only one without a mother. She saw the other mothers look at her with pity and this made her cry until her father finally came and got her from school.

"Mother I miss you." Kikyo ran a hand through her straight black hair while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and ruin her thick layer of mascara. She thought about how her mother looked in the pictures they had of her at home. Mimorri Higurashi was very beautiful. She had long wavy black hair and the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. Her face was narrow and thin while her nose was small and slightly rounded, bringing out her eyes more. From what she heard from her father, her mother had a rocking body, this made her laugh at how obsessed he was with her.

BEEP

Kikyo snapped out of her dazed and looked at her surroundings. The light had turned green while she was out of it and all the people behind her where beeping there car horns loudly and shouting profanity at her car.

"Aright already hold your fucking horses." Kikyo muttered under her breath as she stepped on the pedal and drove off leaving the idiots and their stupid cars behind. She passed multiple streets that she had come familiar with in her ninth grade year at Tokishoitshu High. Her cell phone rang and she reached into her black leather handbag and pulled out her brand new red covered Nokia. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Yura.

'What does she want now?' Kikyo thought irritably. Pressing the talk button she answered in a crisp voice.

"What is it Yura now is not the time."

"Well when is the time my love." Yura said with happiness. She was very excited about something and this got Kikyo's attention. Yura never got excited over stupid things.

"Yura why are you so happy?"

"Haven't you heard Kikyo my dear?"

Kikyo eyes narrowed slightly. What was Yura talking about? If something was going on she should know about it and not hear about it after everyone else. This week was already going all wrong for her and now this. Frustrated at not having everything go her way she asked Yura with anger in her voice.

"Heard what Yura."

At hearing this tone Yura calmed down and composed herself. She knew Kikyo could be mean and cruel when she wanted and she didn't want that cruelty aimed at her so early in the morning.

"Kikyo are you sure you haven't heard anything from Inuyasha or Miroku?" Yura asked seriously.

Was Inuyasha hiding something from her and not telling her? Kikyo's eyes alit with unquenchable anger. He wouldn't dare hide anything because he knew the consequences of not telling her something important. So why would he keep it from her? Sighing she calmed herself down and answered Yura in a smooth voice.

"No I didn't hear. What has you so worked up Yura and I will not repeat myself." Kikyo's voice got colder with each syllable she said. Her anger towards Inuyasha reached a whole new height when she heard the words that escaped out of Yura's mouth.

"Fresh meat." Yura whispered over the phone.

(Yura's P.O.V)

Yura hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom. If Kikyo wanted to be a bitch she wouldn't stick around and let her bitchiness get to her. She sat on the toilet seat hoping her hangover would hurry and pass, Miroku suggested they get drunk and have endless sex at his house and she wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity like that. Endless sex with Miroku was like a dream come true. She was excited when Miroku phoned her early in the morning and told her about the new students that would be arriving today at school and she could hardly wait.

Trying to stand up she immediately sat back down on the toilet seat when her dizziness returned full blast. How did Miroku get over his hangovers so quick? She could still feel the saki burning her throat from the big gulps she took of it out of the bottle.

'dammit Miroku that's the last time I get drunk with you' Yura thought while clinching her shut. She doubled over when she felt vomit make its way up her throat and into her mouth. She hurried to the sink and watched as the smelly fluid escape through her mouth and into the sink and down the drain. The vomit burned her throat and she couldn't help but hold her neck hoping the pain would subside.

'I don't think I will got to school today.'

Yura made her way out the bathroom and to her bed to weak to brush her teeth and rid herself of the bad aftertaste of her vomit. Placing herself under the thick black sheets on her bed she reached over to get her cell phone from the night table. She speed-dialed Miroku's cell. She waited for him to pick up and when he did she couldn't help but smile at the happiness in his voice.

"Miroku babe I wont be able to go to school today." Yura said in a soft voice.

"Why?" Asked a confused Miroku. He didn't want her to miss seeing the new students.

"Hangover." She muttered. She heard him laugh and could help but chuckle herself. She loved the way he laughed and she wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world. He was always there for her and sends her candy and flowers after they get in fights. Yura could tell he still loved his ex-girlfriend and she would sometimes get jealous but she knew he loved her by the way he treated her.

"I'll tell you everything that goes on today okay koi." He said in the silky seductive voice she loved.

"Okay and I want everything in full detail." She smiled, she was felling much better after talking to him. Trying to sit up she quickly laid back down when dizziness overruled her senses.

"I will talk to you later koi, till then I love you." With that said he hung up leaving the line dead. Yura hung up and rolled her eyes.

'Men.'

(Normal P.O.V)

"Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome waved at her best friend as she ran towards her. Sango looked up at Kagome with a surprised look she didn't even notice her running up to her she was to drawn into the conversation she was having with Miroku.

"Hey Kag's. I'm just finishing up my conversation with Roku." At seeing her friends perplexed look she shot her a look that said its-important-so-don't-ask. At seeing Kagome nod her head she returned her attention the person on the other end.

"Sango are you still there?" Miroku asked. His voice was laced with concern and this touched her heart.

"I'm here Miroku I was just telling Kag's to hold for a second."

Kagome saw the soft expression that passed over her Sango's face when she spoke to Miroku.

'She still cares about him.' Kagome remembered the times Sango and Miroku were so in love. They could keep their hands to themselves, well Miroku at least.

Flashback

_"Miroku stop." Sango pleaded as Miroku tickled her sides. Tears where spilling from her eyes and her side hurt from all the laughing she had done._

_"Only if you give me a kiss." His violet brown eyes shined with love and mischief. _

_"Okay, okay, okay, I will give you a kiss now stop tickling me." Sango panted between breaths of laughter. _

_Miroku removed his hand from her sides and looked down at her with expectancy. Her face was flush and she was panting hard this filled his head with unwanted thoughts. He groaned out loud making Sango stare up at him from her position beneath him. _

_"Miroku would you get off of me already." Sango struggled against him but this only made Miroku's self control snap. He had already waited long enough for her to make up her mind about if they where ready to have sex maybe he should try to persuade her. He grabbed her wrist and pin them above her head. Their bodied where so close and he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to hear her scream his name in pure ecstasy. _

_"Miroku" She whispered. Their faces where centimeters apart and she could feel his breath fan against her face it smelled of the chocolate they had just eaten. Her eyes widened as his mouth came in contact with hers his lips where soft and smooth and she couldn't help but give in. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance and she willingly granted his wishes. Their tongues explored the others mouth not leaving an inch left that they hadn't explored. She moaned as she felt his hand ran up and down her side not tickling her but putting pressure on just the right spots making her arch into him. His hand made its way up her shirt and to the claps of her bra._

_"Ahhhhhhhh Miroku, Sango get a room please." They separated from each other panting and looked into the direction of the person that had screamed._

_Kagome stood horrified and shocked. They where in her room on her bed making out and doing only God knows what. After her shock subsided her anger took its place. Her left eyebrow twitched as she stared at the two horny teens on her bed._

_"Tell me, who gave you two permission to make out on my bed?" Kagome's voice was calm just like the weather before a big storm. _

_"Uh…..Kagome it was all Miroku's idea." Sango said while removing his hand from under her shirt and pushing him off of her and the bed in the process. Miroku landed with a loud 'thud' on the floor and when he stood up he was rubbing the newly formed knot in his head. _

_"Lady Kagome please forgive me and dear Sango but I just couldn't pass up a moment like this." Kagome rolled her eyes at the perverted wanna be monk. _

_"Miroku do me a favor and be a good monk for once," Kagome said while rubbing her temples. She saw the look of relief that passed over his face as she walked out of the room and to the bathroom for some advil. _

Flashback

"KAGOME" Sango yelled while shaking the startled girl.

"huh? What? Sango stop shaking me already." Kagome said, as she became dizzy with each shake.

"Oh sorry but guess what Kag's?" Sango's dark brown eyes withheld excitement.

"What Sango?" asked a dumbfound Kagome.

"Fresh meat."

A/N: I hope you guy's like I would of made the story longer but I don't have enough time to spend on chapters nowadays. The winners of the contest will be revealed next chapter. v.

Now its that time of the day. REVIEW. Lol. Thanks everyone that reviewed it means a lot to me.


End file.
